Finding What You Need
by DarkMindedThinker89
Summary: Sometimes there aren't answers for your questions. But sometimes the solution is as easy as finding what you need. Something's bugging Izzy and Noah wants to find out without being obvious. But in the end, they both find what they need. Nizzy Fluff!


**A/N: Time for an attempt at a Nizzy one shot! Enjoy the Noah and Izzy wonderfulness!**

**Set after Total Drama Island. This is a bit more serious side of Izzy though. Sorry to disappoint.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own**

**Finding What You Need**

It was a clear warm night at Playa Des Losers. The new season would start tomorrow and all the soon to be cast-mates would be leaving. Noah smiled as he thought of most people being gone again. It was easier to sit alone and read that way. It had to be well past midnight by the time he had stood from his chair, closed his book, and began his way back to his room.

That was before he heard someone grunting to themselves in frustration by the pool. He walked closer to the direction to see what was happening. It was then he realized it was his "friend" Izzy. He had mixed emotions about the girl. On one hand she was intelligent, interesting, gorgeous, and spontaneous, but on the bad hand she was just plain crazy.

But considering she was his friend, curious arouse in him as to what she had been so distressed about. 'Knowing her it's probably something really out there. He smirked to himself. He lay his book down and approached her more. He then saw that she had been at the bar in the middle of the pool. He was in his swimming trunks so he just shrugged and made his way in. He swam through the water over to the distraught red head. He sat in the seat next to her and looked over in here direction.

"Heyyyyy Noah!" She sounded so excited and perked at the sight of him. It amazed him how fast she could act like something was okay.

"Hello Izzy. What were you complaining about to yourself?" He made it sound uncaring, monotone. That's just the way he was.

"I was just thinking out loud." She smiled at him. She turned around, it seemed like she was getting ready to leave.

"What could be so complex that you'd have to think out loud and get that frustrated?" He scoffed as the sentence came out. He hated how teenagers made such a big deal of nothing.

"It's nothing important. Just some of this and some of that! Haha." She still sounded so damn excited. It was understandable to be in her nature to be perky most of the time, but she could at least show when she was upset about something, it was a rare thing to see.

"Whatever you say." Noah shrugged, he really didn't want her to leave. He wanted to know. But then was when he noticed she started slightly lifting her body, getting ready to hop off the seat. He reached out and grabbed her arm. She gasped in shock and turned to face him. His face was bland and had no real emotion on it. But by the grip on her arm she could tell he was genuinely curious as to what was going on with her.

She gave a small smile as she turned in her chair to face him.

"Yeah?" She wanted to see what his answer would be for stopping her. If he really was sincere, she would tell him. But he was one stubborn son of a bitch when it came to showing emotions.

"Why don't you just say what you were thinking to someone else?" He stated it with slight attitude, like it was obvious she should sit there and tell him. She knew that's what he was getting at.

"I'll go talk to Bridgette about it." She shrugged and giggled. He could see past that fake expression on her face. She was upset about something.

"Just tell me Izzy!" He rolled his eyes. His voice got slightly higher in pitch. She looked him in the eyes.

"Are you sure?" She looked at him with a questionable face. He knew she was one for ranting, she was probably just making sure he was prepared for what was about to come.

"Yes. You can't fool me with the fake happiness and energy that you put out as your front." He released her arm as he crossed his. Neither had realized he had even been holding her arm so long.

"Well I just don't get what is wrong with guys. They always seem to drift away, ya know? Like Justin just turned out to be a total asshole. Owen is such a baby. I like his personality a lot but his flaws just over power it. And I obviously wasn't important enough to him to save me from an escaped psycho with a chain saw and a hook. I mean I jumped off a cliff to the kid and then he does that? Bullshit. Then guys at home notice me interested and don't say anything at first so I flirt and hangout with them and call them and text them and sometimes follow them without them knowing but I'd be loyal and that should be what's important. But Nooooooo! Don't ask for anything like that Izzy! You're just a piece of meat to men!" She shook her fist in the air in anger. Noah was staring in shock at this sudden outburst.

"Yeah maybe not Owen but still! I have feelings! Just cause I'm more eccentric than they are and I live life to the fullest I'm some crazy stalker girl! Haha! I'll show you all crazy stalker girl!" She was taking a breath, about to say more, but Noah shot his hand out over her mouth. She looked at him with her eyes wide open, annoyance now flashing in them.

There he sat with his hand over her mouth, eyes closed in thought, and his head down.

"Listen to me," He started with such force, he sounded aggravated. She didn't understand why he'd be this way. "you need to one, not follow them around. That does make you a stalker. Two, don't get yourself all wrapped up in guys then, get to know them first. Three, you aren't a piece of meat. Four, Owen was scared, can you blame him to think you'd be able to fight him off better than he could? You can take on Chef. And it WAS Chef. Five, Justin is just no good in himself. Nothing about him is good. He is a waste of oxygen. Lastly, don't think so negatively because that's another thing that does it. You are going for the wrong guys, let them come to you."

He opened his eyes to look at her face as he dropped his hand. Her jaw fell open as she gawked at him.

"Are you gay?" She looked at him with question and a fan girl type glint in her eye.

"No Izzy I am not gay. I have sisters. I had to listen to this stuff for years. Just on a much less drastic scale." He watched her face slowly drop to normal as she now thought over what he had said to her.

"I see where you're coming from Noah. It's harder than it sounds." She looked down at the water in the pool. Noah then noticed how beautiful her red hair looked in the moonlight. How perfect the curves of her body were. And just how normal she really was. She didn't always spaz out. She could have a normal conversation just preferred to make it more fun.

"You're looking in the wrong places." She looked at him puzzled. He knew what he meant by it but he didn't want to give it away.

"So where am I supposed to look? I could travel the ends of the world and still have the same thing happen to me in different countries." And she was right, but he didn't want to let her know that.

"Sometimes you just have to go with what feels right more than what you want. It's not a matter of where or who, it's just who you have the special connection with. Where you can just be yourself and you know it doesn't matter to them." He couldn't even find that. How could he try to help someone else? He pushed the thought away as Izzy laid her hand on his knee.

"But what if the person I feel that way around thinks what the other people do but just doesn't say it?" She was mocking him now. She could tell. She was smart enough to catch it.

"Then obviously they aren't the right person." She didn't understand why he was trying to play it off that way.

"You know what? I feel better now, why don't we go inside?" She gave him a huge smile as she slid her hand from his knee. He watched her hop into the water. He shortly followed after her, making their way out of the water. As the got out he pulled his now drenched shirt off his head and wrung it out, placing it over his shoulder. He reached down to grab his book, all the while not noticing Izzy watching with a smile on her face.

"Ready?" She bounced a little as she asked the question. Joy pouring through her as thoughts rushed through her head.

"Yeah, let's go." He walked inside, holding doors for her as they made their way through. They reached the elevator as she pushed four and he pushed five. The door slowly slid shut and Izzy leaned in towards him, looking at his face.

"Noah?"

"Yes Izzy?" He looked at her questionably.

The face soon disappeared as she leaned in and placed a kiss to his lips. It was soft and slow. Her warm hand reached to cup his cheek as she pressed harder to his lips. Heat rose in his face but he kissed back, just with not as much confidence and force. He couldn't believe it happened.

A ding sounded after what seemed like only a few seconds. Izzy pulled away and glanced back noticing they had reached her floor.

"I found him." She bit her lip with a smile. He couldn't help but smile back at the beautiful girl in front of him.

"I'll see you in the morning Izzy. Goodnight." It was the first time real emotion sounded in his voice. It was sincere, warm, shy, and laced with feelings towards Izzy.

"Goodnight." She watched as the door closed. A deep sigh was let out as she was soon alone. She giggled and clapped, a huge smile rising to her face as she realized that Noah had accepted her as his.

**A/N: So it seemed shaky to me but it was my first attempt. I hope to get good with Nizzy stories cause as soon as Total Drama The Musical starts I'll be writing many more. Leave a review!**


End file.
